Nine Months
by maniacmichelle
Summary: LenXKaho Month by month journey through their pregnancy. Each chapter represents a month.


Introduction:

It had been almost 8 years since we first met; 7 summers since we had first got together, and 3 years since we had been married.

It has been quite the ride.

We met in a school music competition and it all escalated from there. The following summer we shared our first kiss, in which soon after, my love, Len asked me to be his girlfriend.

Now one might assume that our relationship seems flawless and untroubled, but you are fooled. At the end of the summer after we were together, Len studied abroad to Vienna, making our relationship much harder to sustain. During the time he was studying in Vienna, I graduated from Seiso at 17 and then went to a University in Tokyo with a performance major in violin for 4 years in which I graduated at age 4 years I have to say were probably the longest 4 years of my life since I never got to see Len once. but we made it through all that.

Soon after, I flew to Vienna where Len and I shared our first concert since concours on stage together and performed Bach's Double Violin Concerto together.

I moved in with Len and we took it steady for 2 more years until an evening after one of Len's performances. At first he thanked everyone who had came that night to his performance, then he told them all he had a very special announcement to make before everyone left and called me onto the stage. I was in shock that he would do such a thing but made my way onto the stage with a rapid heartbeat.

And thats when he got down on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful engagement ring and said with his irresistible voice, "Will You Marry Me?" The crowd went wild as I cried and choked out a 'yes' and hugged him tightly.

Less than a year later we were happily married and moved back to Japan where we bought a nice home for the start of our family. It was a little bigger than Len's old home he had lived in growing up, but it was a perfect home for a musician since it had special soundproof practice rooms and a large room with our own music library.

But soon enough we were settled in. Everything was going great in life too. I decided I wanted to teach young children how to play violin as well as do performances here and there, and Len spent most of his time doing public performances but gave private lessons only to the most prestigious students.

All was good and happy. But it felt like something was missing. I felt like I was missing something in life. It wasn't until I took a trip to visit my brother and his wife to see their baby until I realized what I wanted.

Len and I both agreed we wanted children but just weren't sure when. But after I spent that weekend with my brother, I was sold.

I came home and told Len that I wanted to start trying for a baby but he thought that I was just going through a 'spur-of-the-moment' phase, but after a few weeks of my continued nagging, he began to believe my words and gave in.

Now there were many privileges that came with making babies with Len…well one most importantly, and that was making love to him almost all the time now. Len was beautiful when I met him, but wow he's gotten a lot more muscular over the years! And that was a major turn-on for me.

Well nevertheless, a month and a half later I missed my period along with 2 straight weeks of abdomen pain and nausea. Hint hint.

And now that's where this story begins. I've just wrapped up everything from the beginning till now in a nut shell and now the journey through my pregnancy will commence.

CHAPTER ONE/ MONTH ONE:

_**Inside Hino:**_

_**The baby measures about 0.1-0.2mm by the end of month one. It is still a blastocyst as it implants.**_

* * *

I stared at the box in front of me at the drug store.

'HOME PREGNANCY TEST'

Was this finally the day I had been waiting for?

I grabbed the box carefully and paid for it at the counter. Immediately, I proceeded to the nearest bathroom where my questions would be answered.

My fingers trembled as I unbuttoned my pants and sat down on the toilet seat. I took the pregnancy test out of the box and took a deep breath before urinating on it.

After I finished I set the stick onto the sink counter and waited the longest 30 seconds of my life.

I waited patiently to see if either 2 pink lines showed up (positive) or only 1 pink line (negative) would show up. I closed my eyes for 30 seconds and then looked down at my results.

Two pink lines.

I felt a rush a excitement bolt through my body. I need to tell Len the news!

I ran out of the drug store and jumped into my car as I dialed Len's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Are you home, hunny?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Stay there! Don't move! I'll be home in a few minutes!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all! Ill see you in a minute. Bye!!"

I shut my phone and speeded my way home.

Len was waiting for me on the porch and I jumped onto him as soon as I had gotten out of the car.

"Wow whatever this is, it's sure made you inevitably happy!" He gave me a peck on the lips. "So what's happened?"

I whipped out the pregnancy test out of my purse. "This is what happened!"

He gave me a confused look until I placed it into his hands and let him examine it.

I realized when it all clicked with him when I seen his eyes widen and his mouth trembled the words "y-y-your p-preg-g-nant?" and I nodded my head.

I examined his expression further but it was completely blank.

"Are you okay, Len?" He didn't answer me.

"LEN! Say something, please!" Now he began to worry me.

After a long moment he grabbed me and kissed me.

"You worried me there for a second!" I giggled.

"Well, I'm just shocked but insanely happy at the same time…"

"I'm so happy too." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well before we get too excited we might want to confirm all this with a doctor first."

I nodded my head in agreement.

A few days later we decided to pay a visit to the doctor to get blood work done to verify everything. Our doctor was . He's a very smart guy that knows what he's doing but his personality is just….too happy all the time.

"Why hello there Mr. and Mrs. Tsukimori! It has been quite a while since I've seen any of you! I'm hoping everything is going well??"

"Yes." We replied.

"Well that's fantastic! Now what brings you here today?"

I smiled, "Well actually we think that I might be…pregnant."

"Pregnant?? Oh really? That's great!! Mrs. Tsukimori we will find out right away if you are or not! Please come with me!" He grabbed my by my arm and began leading me to another room before I could even take a breath.

"Okay Mrs. Tsukimori, lay down on this bed and I will be right back with syringes and an IV!" And with a blink of an eye he was gone. Literally.

I laid back onto the bed and took a deep breath and tried to comprehend all that just happened.

Len finally arrived into the room I was in and began to…laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You being tortured by 's optimism."

I glared at him.

"Well anyways you look cute when you're being tortured." He kissed me on the forehead.

"So maybe I should be tortured more often then?" I grinned.

"Yes. Definitely."

"Well I think _you _should torture me then."

He chuckled, "I'd be more than happy to torture you any day of the week."

We both moved in for a kiss but were quickly interrupted as our doctor came back into the room.

"Okay now I hope you're not scared of needles!" He whipped out a few syringes and the IV.

I hated needles. The thought of my blood leaking out of my body and into a tube gave me chills. I hated the pain the needles gave piercing into my skin…

He quickly inserted the IV as I closed my eyes and tried to keep my mind off reality. A few seconds later he had the syringe hooked into the IV and began drawing out my blood as he made me squeeze this ball to help push the blood out easier.

Three tubes later we were finished.

"I have a very special machine that will process this in a half an hour and I can then let you know what your results are. Be patient!!" He left the room quickly.

"How are you feeling?" Len asked.

"Light headed." I replied. Len picked me up and put me on his lap as he sat down in a chair. I rested my head onto his chest and closed my eyes.

I didn't even realize how tired I felt until then.

Briefly I fell asleep there in his arms.

"Kaho? Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see both Len and staring at me.

"I have just finished processing your bloodwork! Congratulations, it came back positive! You are also 4 weeks a long in your pregnancy as well."

Len wrapped his arms around me and I rubbed my eyes awake.

"Really?" I mumbled.

"Yes, really. I have put together a booklet on what to expect on the months to come. We'll see you back here in 3 weeks to check on you and perform an ultrasound!"

And with that he left the room.

"Wow this is for real now." I finally managed to say. I also began flipping through the booklet and reading random excerpts.

_"Caffiene shall be either prohibited while pregnant or kept at a minimum as it will increase chance of miscarriage…_

_"70% of pregnancies will be miscarried but it is not your fault!…_

My eyes widened at most of the information I glanced at.

"Len on the way home can we stop at the bookstore?"

"Of course. I had a feeling that you were going to ask that. I looked through that packet right before he woke you up too."

This was going to be an interesting nine months.


End file.
